


PER UNA FRUTTINA CORRETTA

by ailinon80



Category: Men's Volleyball RPF
Genre: M/M, Volleyball, pallavolo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-01-28 23:08:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21400153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ailinon80/pseuds/ailinon80
Summary: «Ma che avete dato stasera a Gianna?» chiese Matteo Piano, stupefatto di quella trasformazione.Simone Anzani, semi sdraiato sui divanetti, ridacchiò malignamente: «Oh... Il suo solito frullato di fruttine, solo un po' corretto con la vodka. O molto corretto» ammiccò: «Diciamo che era più vodka che altro.»
Relationships: Simone Giannelli/Ivan Zaytsev
Kudos: 15





	1. Capitolo 1

**PER UNA FRUTTINA CORRETTA**

  


_I heard that you're settled down  
That you found a girl and you're married now  
I heard that your dreams came true  
Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you  
Old friend, why are you so shy?  
Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light_

_I hate to turn up out of the blue, uninvited  
But I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it  
I had hoped you'd see my face  
And that you'd be reminded that for me, it isn't over1_

  


  


**CAPITOLO 1**

  


  


**VENERDÌ 09/08/2019 – Bari – Dopo la partita Italia-Camerun - Sala ricreazione dell’hotel del ritiro azzurro**

  


Quando Simone iniziò a blaterale senza sosta di argomenti sconclusionati, i compagni di squadra capirono che c’era qualcosa che non andava. Non era solito per Simone Giannelli agitare scompostamente le mani in aria e parlare ad alta voce.

Certo lo conoscevano solo da qualche anno (per la precisione dal 2015, quando era stato ammesso, giovanissimo, alla Nazionale italiana di volleyball), ma il ventitreenne non si era mai presentato in modo più che composto. 

Quella sera invece, dopo la partita contro il Camerun valida per ottenere la qualificazione alle olimpiadi di Tokyo 2020, Simone sembrava fuori di sé. In effetti era la sera del suo compleanno e aveva bevuto qualche sorsata di birra oltre ai suoi soliti frullati di frutta, ma aveva gli occhi spiritati e le sue grandi mani vagavano in aria come se stesse palleggiando d una partita immaginaria.

I compagni più giovani non lo conoscevano abbastanza da sapere che quello comportamento, così diverso dal suo solito carattere fin troppo trattenuto e posato, doveva essere il segnale di qualcosa di strano. Solo l’amico Filippo Lanza cercava di trattenerlo, con molta fatica.

«Lascia cantare me!!» urlò Simone, rubando il microfono del karaoke a Gabriele Nelli. L’amico dell’Itas Trentino non protestò, osservandolo andare al centro della sala ricreazione dell’hotel di Bari dove avevano il ritiro.

Giannelli fece partire una canzone e gli amici si tapparono le orecchie sentendolo urlare a squarciagola con la sua vocetta diventata roca per le troppe grida di incoraggiamento in campo.

«Ma che avete dato stasera a Gianna?» chiese Matteo Piano, stupefatto di quella trasformazione.

Simone Anzani, semi sdraiato sui divanetti, ridacchiò malignamente: «Oh... Il suo solito frullato di fruttine, solo un po' corretto con la vodka. O molto corretto» ammiccò: «Diciamo che era più vodka che altro.»

Pippo Lanza gli diede dell’imbecille: «Dai cazzo! Ma lo sai che domani sera dobbiamo giocare un’altra partita vero? Simone ci serve sobrio!»

La squadra mugugnò dandogli ragione: Simone era il palleggiatore ufficiale dell'Italia, non poteva saltare la partita a causa di una sbronza!

Anzani fece spallucce: «Ma è il suo compleanno, lascialo divertire! Ma hai visto cosa ha mangiato per cena? Carotine e verdure!!! Più triste di così...»

«Anza!» si allarmò Osmany, guardandolo malissimo dalla sedia vicina: «Sai che il Bambino non regge l’alcol!» e gli mollò uno scappellotto sulla testa.

Di tutti i ragazzi dell'Italvolley l'italo-cubano Osmany Juantorena era quello più paterno con il giovane alzatore dell'Itas Trentino. Lo aveva preso sotto la sua ala fin dalle olimpiadi di Rio, considerandolo un po' il suo bambino da difendere dai compagni più grandi.

Anzani rise ancora e gli amici gemettero quando a karaoke, impostato random, iniziò una nuova canzone e sul grande video in sala apparve il titolo del tema principale del film Moulin rouge.

Malgrado fosse una canzone cantata da più ragazze, Giannelli non si fece intimorire e prese a strillare parole molto esplicite con la sua vocetta da ragazzino.

«Simone! Basta!» lo implorò Pippo, cercando di farlo smettere di girare per la sala ancheggiando provocatoriamente al ritmo sensuale della musica.

«_...Voulez vous coucher avec moi, ce soir...Voulez vous coucher avec moi...Oh Yeah, yeah...Ow_!» cantò agitando il bacino e il fondoschiena.

Simone Anzani quasi sputò la bevanda analcolica che stava sorseggiando quando il ventitreenne si tolse la maglietta facendola roteare in aria e poi gettandola in faccia ad Oleg Antonov.

Lo schiacciatore italo-russo, già molto timido, arrossì come un pomodoro e incassò la testa nelle spalle per cercare di nascondersi quando Simone, totalmente preso dalla musica, gli fece anche l'occhiolino.

«Freud direbbe che il super-io di Simone lo ha abbandonato, dando libero sfogo al suo ES» spiegò Matteo Piano, l'intellettuale del gruppo, aggiungendo saggiamente: «Stile dottor Jekyll e Mr. Hyde»

«Solo un po' troppo nudo.» ridacchiò Daniele Mazzone filmando tutta la scena. «Questa finisce direttamente su Instagram!»

Un grande palmo candido gli coprì l'obbiettivo dello smartphone, strappandogli il telefono di mano.

Era il capitano Ivan Zaytsev. Per tutta Italia lo Zar della pallavolo. «Lascialo stare, Dani! Non vedi come è messo?»

«_Mocca cioccolata...Creole lady Marmalade!_»

«Dai Ivan!» sbuffò Mazzone, ma l'altro lo ignorò, e con pochi passi raggiunse Giannelli al centro della sala dell'albergo. Ivan mise la mano su quella di Simone e gli tolse il microfono di mano: «Basta ora, Simo. Ė meglio andare a letto.»

Il palleggiatore sembrò inclinarsi versò di lui e si appoggiò al suo petto, e guardandolo con due occhioni castani resi lucidi dall'alcol. «...Anche tu?»

Zaytsev gli sorrise, afferrandogli le braccia nude per sostenerlo, temendo che cadesse in avanti come un sacco di patate. «Anch'io. Domani voglio vincere e avrò bisogno di te per farlo, Simone.»

L'espressione del più giovane s'illanguidì, aprendosi in un sorriso sdolcinato. E prima che lo Zar se ne rendesse conto, il regista della nazionale gli gettò le braccia al collo e biascicò davanti a tutti: «Ti amo Ivan!» Poi lo baciò platealmente sulla bocca.

Quello che successe nei pochi secondi seguenti entrò nella leggenda della Nazionale!

Metà dei ragazzi della squadra saltarono in piedi e scoppiarono in un boato di risate e applausi per la follia totale di Simone. L'altra metà ammutolì basita e si agitò sullo sfondo, come gli spettatori dietro a un martirio nei quadri dei Caravaggio.

Al centro di quel turbinio c'era Ivan. Immobile come una statua di sale. Le mani ancora attorno alla pelle dorata degli avambracci di Simone. Il calore del suo fiato che gli accarezzava le labbra. Il cuore che gli rimbombava in testa e il basso ventre che si scaldava come se stesse baciando sua moglie. 

La pelle d'avorio del suo incarnato caucasico, avvampò congestionandosi.

Non sapeva più cosa stava accadendo attorno a loro, sentiva solo le labbra carnose di Simone premute contro le sue, e il modo in cui si muovevano...

Fu la voce di Lanza a rompere quel tableau vivant: «Simone!!» gridò, strattonando via l'amico dal corpo dell'opposto.

Giannelli si coprì la bocca: «Ops...» poi ridacchiò stupidamente: «Era da tanto che volevo farlo!» esclamò allegro, lasciando Ivan bloccato, da solo, al centro della sala d'albergo.

«Inibizione. E la repressione del suo Es» commentò Teuzzo, osservandoli con fare distaccato e sapiente.

«Andiamo via Simo! Hai bisogno di qualche litro di caffè.» sbottò Filippo acido.

Matteo Piano li seguì: «Vengo con voi. Mi faccio preparare dalla cucina il mio super intruglio anti-sbornia. Da bere prima che Chicco lo veda in questo stato.»

Mentre il centrale e lo schiacciatore trascinavano via Giannelli, Max Colaci saltò in piedi e andò a scuotere lo Zar: «Non prendertela Ivan. É ubriaco.» Tentò di difendere il palleggiatore temendo una reazione furiosa del suo compagno di stanza.

L'opposto italo-russo assentì distrattamente. Certo, era ovvio che il giovanissimo di Bolzano non fosse in sé. Stava ancora ridacchiando felice anche mentre le due arpie custodi lo trascinavano verso le cucine.

«Certo...» mormorò il trentunenne.

«Ma Gianna quando dà di matto lo fa proprio di brutto.» disse Fabio Balaso, il secondo libero.

«E come si muoveva... Uuhmm!» esclamò Anzani, emettendo un gemito di puro piacere al ricordo di quel giovane corpo flessuoso e provocante.

«Vado a letto anch'io, va.» borbottò Ivan, infastidito dai commenti ironici dei colleghi. Non voleva sentire altro per quella sera.

I giocatori più giovani della rosa rimasero sdraiati sui divanetti del salotto, mentre gli altri se ne andavano nelle loro camere.

«...Ma secondo voi cosa è appena successo?» chiese Daniele Lavia, spaesato. 

Essendo da poco entrato nella nazionale maggiore non conosceva tutti i trascorsi dei ragazzi del gruppo.

«Sono innamorati! É ovvio che lo sono, e da tanto anche.» se ne uscì il taciturno Antonov.

I ragazzi lo fissarono a lungo prima di scoppiare a ridere, per poi ignorare il suo commento totalmente senza senso.

***

_1 _Testo di "Someone like you" di Adele. La canzone che, in un'intervista, Simone Giannelli ha detto che ascolterebbe sempre. Traduzione: _Ho sentito / Che ti sei sistemato / Che hai trovato una ragazza / E che adesso sei sposato. / Ho sentito che hai realizzato i tuoi sogni / Forse lei ti ha dato / Ciò che io non ti davo / Vecchio amico, perché sei così timido? / Non è da te esitare o nasconderti dalla menzogna. / Detesto saltare fuori all’improvviso senza essere invitata / Ma non potevo stare lontana, era più forte di me.  
Speravo che vedendo il mio viso /ti saresti ricordato che per me non è finita. _


	2. Capitolo 2

**CAPITOLO 2**

  


Durante tutto il tragitto verso la loro camera, Max si era sentito in obbligo di continuare a parlare per tentare di tranquillizzare lo Zar. «Non è successo nulla. Stai tranquillo. Simone era ubriaco e domani non se ne ricorderà neppure.»

Zaytsev non dubitava delle parole di Colaci ma il problema era che lui non sarebbe riuscito a dimenticare; e neppure voleva che Simone dimenticasse.

Appena arrivato in camera si era tolto i vestiti e infilato in uno dei due letti singoli, continuando a rimuginare.

Nel buio calmo della notte riusciva a udire il respiro leggero di Max nel letto vicino, ma la sua mente era bloccata sulla sensazione delle labbra di Simone sulle proprie. Il torace nudo premuto contro il suo.

Non era una sensazione nuova, durante le partite aveva spesso abbracciato quel corpo sudato, e tra loro non c'erano mai stati sottintesi romantici. Eppure non riusciva a toglierselo dalla mente.

_Ti amo_, gli aveva sussurrato il Ragazzino guardandolo con quegli occhi languidi. _Era da tanto che volevo dirtelo._

Certo poteva essere solo la vodka a parlare; e anche quel bacio... 

Ma era difficile scordarlo perché sembrava esserci del vero trasporto emotivo per lui.

Aveva appena ricevuto un messaggio da Ashling e dai bambini, eppure l'unica cosa a cui riusciva a pensare era quella "figuraccia" davanti a tutti, come l'aveva definita il suo amico Max.

A quel bacio, a quelle mani che gli affondavano tra i capelli biondi...

Si voltò e iniziò a rigirarsi sotto le lenzuola. 

Il suo corpo si eccitava al solo ricordo di quel breve contatto inaspettato.

Non sarebbe mai riuscito a dormire in quello stato: stava provando attrazione per Giannelli.

Ma forse era solo il caldo che gli dava alla testa. Sì poteva essere il caldo, in quelle stanze si soffocava.

Decise che forse una boccata d'aria l'avrebbe aiutato.

Uscì dal letto e, cercando di non svegliare Max, s'infilò la tuta alla debole luce del cellulare. Quindi calzò le infradito e sgattaiolò nei corridoi vuoti dell'hotel.

*

A quell’ora di notte la hall era vuota e sembrava un po' desolata. Il ritiro aveva un parco privato, e lui imboccò la porta a vetri che dava sul giardino.

Il vento portava l'odore salmastro del mare, unito a quello delle molte piante aromatiche del parco. Una luna quasi piena rendeva chiara la notte, e lui decise di scendere fino alla dependance dell'albergo, che era stata attrezzata a centro benessere.

Seguendo i vialetti, appena illuminati da lampioncini nascosti tra gli oleandri fioriti, scese fino alla Spa. Fuori all'edificio c’erano dei tavolini, Ivan stava per sedersi ad uno di essi quando un'ombra si mosse, sorprendendolo.

Doveva essere un sogno. Probabilmente stava dormendo perché Lui non non poteva essere lì. «Simone?!»

Anche nella penombra il suo profilo greco era inconfondibile.

Sentendo quella voce, Giannelli si alzò in piedi con un movimento fluido: «Ivan?!»

Lo Zar lo raggiunse e gli toccò il viso e le mani: «Che cosa fai qui da solo? Stai bene?»

La voce allarmata dell'opposto fece sorridere di piacere il più giovane dei due: «Sto bene.»

Ivan lo soppesò: «Sei ancora ubriaco?»

Il festeggiato della sera scosse la testa: «Teo mi ha fatto da bere uno strano intruglio che mi ha fatto vomitare anche l'anima (ma che devo ammettere ha funzionato), e poi Pippo ha aggiunto litri di caffè, temendo che non potessi essere in forma per domani.» Mosse le mani e le intrecciò in aria: «Credo che non sia stata una buona idea. Stanotte non riuscirò a dormire e...»

Il trentenne lo strinse tra le braccia, per placare la sua parlantina. «Sono degli incoscienti! Non avrebbero dovuto farti bere, vomitare e poi lasciarti in giro da solo. Avresti potuto sentirti male.»

Al tocco caldo della sua pelle, e a quelle parole premurose, Simone tacque, sprofondando nel suo abbraccio. «Appena si sono addormentati, 

sono scappato. Non riuscivo a stare in camera con due guardie del corpo a controllarmi. Mi mancava l'aria.»

Ivan lo capiva. Assentì sfregando la barba bionda contro la sua fronte.

Per un lungo attimo rimasero così, stretti, godendosi la presenza dell'altro vicino. 

«Ivan... Per prima...»

La mano del compagno si posò rassicurante sulla sua schiena.

«Non devi fidarti di Anza'! Lo fa apposta a metterti nei guai per divertirsi a...»

Giannelli sorrise della sua paternale, e questo fece azzittire il maggiore.

«Voleva essere solo uno scherzo per il mio compleanno.» lo giustificò il bolzanino, sollevando un brontolio poco convinto di Ivan.

Sentendosi al sicuro con lui, Simone ammise: «Mi prendono tutti in giro perché durante le partite dispenso energia ai compagni anche baciandoli...» sbuffò: «E non dire che non è vero!»

Lo Zar non si sognava neppure di controbattere. I compagni di squadra li chiamavano "i bacini di Giannelli". Il ragazzo aveva trovato negli abbracci e nei baci il suo modo per ringraziare i compagni di squadra nell'enfasi della partita.

«La verità per prima è che....Volevo farlo!» 

Ivan rimase a bocca aperta e cercò lo sguardo di Simone.

«Durante le partite bacio tutti, è vero. Ma tu sei sempre stato di più. Un punto di riferimento per me.»

Lo Zar minimizzò: «Non più di Osmany o...»

«No. Tu! Perché mi hai sempre dato fiducia, fin dall'inizio. Fin da Rio. Non mi hai mai trattato con sufficienza in campo. Credevi nelle mie giocate.»

Zaytsev gli posò il palmo della mano sullo zigomo: «Certo che mi fido di te. Sei il mio regista. E sei un vero talento Simone. Non lasciarti mettere in crisi da niente e da nessuno, perché quello che ti dico è vero.»

«Lo so.» Ivan era sempre stato schietto e onesto con lui. Ivan era perfetto sia nelle giocate a tutto braccio, sia nelle sue spacconate da grande campione. Semplicemente perfetto.

Incrociò il suo sguardo e in quegli occhi castani Zaytsev rivide lo sguardo adorante del bacio da ubriaco.

«Tu sei speciale per me. E volevo dimostrartelo» Simone alzò piano le mani e le chiuse a conca attorno al volto del compagno. Guardandolo dritto negli occhi azzurri si appoggiò al lui, baciandolo sulla bocca.

Un bacio piccolo e incerto rispetto al primo, ma che mandò una scarica di eccitazione lungo il corpo dello Zar.

Tenendogli le mani sulla barba bionda Simone arrossì timidamente: «Grazie.» disse. Ed era adorabile.

Più che rispondere Ivan mugugnò senza sapere cosa stava dicendo. Riuscì a schiarirsi la voce solo quando Simone smise di toccarlo. «Forse è meglio tornare a letto. Domani abbiamo una partita importante.»

«Non riuscirei a dormire. Volevo andare a farmi una corsetta fino al mare.»

«Adesso?!»

Tutta la squadra sapeva che Giannelli era iperattivo e praticamente si addormentava solo quando era veramente esausto alla fine di una partita o degli allenamenti, e il caffè di certo non lo stava aiutando. 

Il bolzanino era capace di spiazzarlo sempre con la sua innocenza, e sicuramente non poteva essere rimbrottato per il desiderio di vedere il mare, lui che viveva sempre tra le montagne.

Quelle erano giornate di solleone e di caldo terribile, anche nei palazzetti, ma durante la notte dal mare si levava un lieve venticello che rinfrescava la città.

«Vengo con te.»

Simone non disse che ci sperava, ma l'espressione con cui accolse quelle parole era già una risposta. Tese la mano e lo invitò a seguirlo.

Zaytsev alzò gli occhi al cielo e poi sorrise ancora. Prese la mano tesa del compagno, stringendola nella sua.

Quella sera avrebbe seguito il suo palleggiatore fino in capo al mondo. Anche con le infradito!

***

**SABATO 10/08/2019 – Bari – Fuori dall'hotel del ritiro azzurro**

  


Il tempo dell'attesa per la seconda partita, Italia-Australia, per la conquista del pass olimpico sembrava volare e al contempo non passare mai.

Quando arrivò l'ora di andare al palazzetto per giocare, i ragazzi si accodarono fuori alla portiera del bus per la trasferta.

Molti di loro erano intenti ad ascoltare musica per concentrarsi in vista della partita, altri parlavano tra loro.

Ivan si sedette nel sul solito sedile, da solo, con la mente un po' persa nei suoi pensieri. Bisognava vincere quella partita per arrivare alla grande sfida contro la Serbia, la sfida decisiva per poter andare alle prossime olimpiadi. E lui voleva andarci a quei nuovi giochi. Aveva un conto in sospeso da riscuotere.

Qualcuno si fermò accanto al suo sedile: «Posso sedermi qui?»

Sorpreso, alzò lo sguardo, trovandosi davanti Simone. Senza neanche pensarci consapevolmente si mosse e gli fece posto. Quel sorprendente cambiamento scatenò un'altra ondata di esclamazioni e battutine dai compagni (solitamente Simone stava accanto al sul migliore amico Pippo Lanza): «UUUh Lo Zar e Gianna!! Che fidanzatini ormai!»

Lo Zar si girò verso il fondo del bus e fulminò tutti con lo sguardo, azzittendoli. Poi scivolò nel sedile: «Tutto bene?» mormorò a Simone.

Il ventitreenne si accomodò bene contro lo schienale, allungando le gambe per quanto poteva, il che voleva dire poco per un ragazzo alto due metri: «Avevo bisogno di stare un po' sereno.»

Ivan lo capiva. Dopo la loro passeggiata notturna non aveva dormito molto, ma non era pentito di averla fatta. Era stato bello ammirare il mare, solo loro due, parlando del più e del meno.

Accomodandosi nel sedile premette la spalla contro quella del suo regista, per fargli sentire che gli era vicino, per rassicurarlo, e Giannelli lo imitò.

Il viaggio non fu molto lungo, circa un'oretta tra i semafori e il traffico di Bari, ma in quel breve tratto di strada Simone appoggiò la testa sulla spalla dello Zar e si appisolò come un bambino soddisfatto.

Ivan se ne accorse solo dopo un po' di tempo, ma non lo svegliò fino all'ultimo secondo. Il "_Bambino"_ doveva aver dormito pochissimo quella notte per crollare così. Eppure vederlo sorridere nel sonno era rassicurante. Era pronto per la partita.

Se solo fosse stato così sereno anche lui...

***

La partita Italia-Australia avrebbe dovuto essere, a detta di tutti, una passeggiata; invece si rivelò ostica e più complicata del previsto.

Sembrava che la fase di battuta di tutto il gruppo proprio non volesse entrare con costanza. In special modo le battute dello Zar non erano performanti; ma per fortuna molte mancanze in attacco erano compensate dalle giocate di Giannelli e dei centrali della Nazionale.

La regia e la difesa erano buonissime eppure, dopo alcuni set incredibili erano ancora in parità.

Al quarto set l'allenatore tolse dal ruolo di opposto Zaytsev, inserendo il suo sostituto Nelli.

Sembrava che quel giorno tutto fosse perfetto per Giannelli e incerto per Ivan.

Durante un difficile time out con l'Australia, in rimonta su di loro, Simone raggiunse il suo capitano in panchina, cercandogli la mano. Come avesse bisogno di quel sostegno. 

Ivan se lo strattonò vicino, abbracciandolo forte, sussurrandogli all’orecchio: «Ricordati quello che ti ho detto: tu sei un talento. Puoi tutto.» Non c'era alcun dubbio nella sua voce. Nessuna incrinatura nella fiducia riposta in lui.

Con rinnovato slancio emotivo Simone gli prese il mento tra le mani e gli schioccò un bacio sonoro su una guancia. Era una promessa. Avrebbe vinto anche per lui.

Non si poté dire che fu facile ma l'Italia vinse il quarto set, raggiungendo il pareggio in rimonta e costringendo l'Australia al tie-break. Poi vinse anche il quinto.

E ora gli mancava solo la partita contro la Serbia, l'acerrima rivale, per guadagnarsi un sogno chiamato olimpiadi.

***


	3. Capitolo 3

**CAPITOLO 3**

  


**SABATO 10/08/2019 – Bari – Dopo cena - Fuori dall'hotel del ritiro **

  


Seduto ad un tavolino nel parco dell'albergo, Ivan teneva le mani occupate rigirando distrattamente il telefono.

Aveva appena sentito la moglie e i bambini per raccontare quella seconda vittoria. Era felice, eppure si sentiva ancora in subbuglio.

Quel giorno aveva giocato male, si sentiva come immerso nella nebbia, come se stesse mentendo alla sua famiglia, perché l'attrazione che provava per Simone non era affatto scomparsa con un po' di aria fresca o una doccia gelata.

Un'ombra gli si avvicinò silenziosamente e si sedette accanto a lui. Non c'era bisogno di girarsi per riconoscerlo. Il buon profumo fruttato del suo doccia schiuma alla mela verde era inconfondibile.

Rimasero l'uno accanto all'altro senza parlarsi per un po'. 

«Sai... Domani ci sarà anche la mia famiglia a guardarci, compreso mio padre.»

Ivan sorrise: «Sono sicuro che sarai bravissimo.» disse, continuando a guardare davanti a sé. Fece saltellare nervosamente il cellulare tra le mani e aggiunse: «Mio padre non verrebbe mai a vedermi. O almeno non ora.»

«Da quando hai deciso di fare l'opposto?» chiese il più giovane.

Zaytsev non gli rispose in modo diretto: «... Quando ero piccolo mio padre mi faceva fare almeno cento palleggi al giorno. Per lui è stato un tradimento il mio cambio di ruolo.»

La mano di Simone andò ad appoggiarsi sulla sua, bloccando quel movimento nervoso: «Hai fatto bene, o non saresti mai stato lo _Zar_.» e calcò la voce su quel nomignolo affibbiatogli dalla stampa. «A volte bisogna fare delle scelte, per seguire il proprio cuore.» disse con convinzione.

Le dita di Simone erano calde attorno le sue, mentre gliele stringeva con forza. Quel contatto imprevisto bastò per risvegliare il suo desiderio. Era inutile fingere che non ci fosse.

E Ivan improvvisamente decise. 

«Simone...» mormorò: «Devo fare una cosa... Posso?»

Gli strinse la mano e l'alzatore avvertì tutta l’attrazione del compagno in quella strana richiesta fatta con voce roca.

Mordendosi il labbro inferiore, il ventitreenne esclamò: «Si!»

In un attimo colmarono la distanza tra loro e la bocca di Ivan s'impossessò di quella di Simone. 

Il ragazzo si aggrappò alle sue spalle accogliendolo nella propria bocca. Danzò e guizzò con la sua lingua, succhiando e mordendogli le labbra. Il corpo desideroso di essere toccato.

La bocca di Simone aveva il sapore umido e delizioso che Ivan si era immaginato, con quelle labbra rosate e invitanti. Si rese conto di aver sempre fatto molta attenzione a quella bocca. Quando se la mordeva in un momento di imbarazzo o quando tirava fuori la lingua e la allungava durante lo sforzo del palleggio.

Si separarono solo quando furono a corto di fiato. Voleva toccarlo di più. Voleva la sua pelle nuda.

«Dove... Andiamo?»

Si guardarono attorno, pensando a come evitare che i compagni di squadra li beccassero.

«C'è la sauna nella Spa.» ansimò Simone, tra un bacio e l'altro.

"Ragazzo sveglio" pensò Ivan, alzandosi e trascinandolo verso le porte a vetri del centro benessere. 

L'ambiente della piscina era vuoto a quell'ora della notte, ma per sicurezza si chiusero nella sauna svedese. L'ambiente era caldo e accogliente, completamente rivestito in legno chiaro.

Il bolzanino si appoggiò ai gradoni dell'interno mentre si baciavano, strappandosi di dosso i vestiti. Le magliette e le tute furono gettate in un angolo mentre con mani avide esploravano reciprocamente i loro corpi.

Simone restò nudo sotto lo sguardo del compagno, sentendosi al contempo imbarazzato ed eccitato; con le gambe che gli tremavano, si lasciò cadere sul sedile in legno.

Ivan protese la mano per accarezzargli tutto il torace. Fece scivolare la mano dal collo al bacino, ai capezzoli rosati, fino ad afferrargli il sesso eccitato. 

Simone inarcò la schiena seguendo le sue carezze. Difficile nascondergli quanto lo faceva fremere di voglia il tocco di quella mano forte.

Lo sguardo di ghiaccio di Ivan invece sembrava bruciare nell'ammirare ogni centimetro di quel corpo. L'opposto gli accarezzò le lunghe braccia dalla pelle dorata e si chinò tra le sue cosce.

Il ventitreenne si aggrappò al bordo di legno, mordendosi le labbra per non gemere mentre la lingua del compagno gli scivolava lunga la pelle sensibile del pene.

Era la prima volta che Ivan lo toccava in quel modo così intimo, e la cosa lo sconvolgeva. Eppure l'aveva tanto sognato.

Gemette, contorcendosi e protendendo il ventre verso la bocca avida di Ivan. L'uomo sembrava volerlo ingoiare, leccare e succhiare. Era splendido.

Gli insinuò le dita tra i corti capelli biondi e lo spinse a seguire i suoi desideri.

Lo Zar lo afferrò meglio per le cosce e dedicò tutta la sua concentrazione per accontentarlo. 

I rantoli di piacere che gli sfuggivano dalla gola, come le fusa di un gatto.

Era così bello...Così bello con la pelle sudata, l'odore del sesso. Il suo sapore in bocca.

Quando lo avvertì tremare sotto di lui, si staccò dal suo corpo, e Simone si lamentò infelice.

«Aspetta. Torno subito!» disse Ivan.

«E dove vuoi che vada!» sbottò il Ragazzino vedendolo correre fuori dalla sauna, nudo come la madre l'aveva partorito. Sarebbe stata una scena divertente da ammirare se Simone non avesse temuto che Ivan avesse cambiato idea.

Preoccupato si mise seduto più compostamente, tendendo l'orecchio.

Passò qualche minuto di lievi rumori e ansia trattenuta prima che Zaytsev si ripresentasse sull'uscio con una pila di candidi teli che la Spa dava ai clienti, e un tubetto in mano. Lo scosse in aria: «Olio profumato. Omaggio della sala massaggi.» ammiccò con un sorriso più che malizioso, guardandolo tutto. L'idea che l'opposto usasse quell'unguento su di lui riaccese l'eccitazione nel corpo del compagno.

Lo Zar stese un grande telo sul gradone di legno e vi salì, invitando a raggiungerlo. Lo accolse con un bacio, tirandoselo addosso.

«Ottima idea.» disse il bolzanino.

«Peccato non avere preservativi, io...»

«Li ho portati io!»

Lo Zar lo vide correre a prendere un paio di preservativi dalle tasche della tuta, rimasta abbandonata sul pavimento. Li mise nelle grandi mani dello Zar: «Ecco!» sorrise serafico.

Lo Zar fece due più due solo allora. Lungo tutto il corso del viaggio a Bari Simone era stato molto più che affettuoso con lui. Le loro strette di mano, il sederglisi vicino, i bacini... «Simone...? Hai cercato di sedurmi consapevolmente per tutto questo tempo ?!»

L'altro arrossì ma sorrise con un'espressione birichina. Gli gettò le braccia al collo e lo baciò sulla mascella in modo seducente.

Il biondo gli diede un baciò appassionato, trascinandoselo addosso sul torace. «Dimmi almeno che l'hai fatto solo con me!»

Gli occhi negli occhi: «Solo con te. Sempre.» sospirò Simone appoggiando la fronte alla sua.

L'opposto lo cinse con un braccio, premendoselo addosso. 

Come si faceva a non amarlo?

Gli accarezzò la schiena mentre con l'altra mano stappava la boccetta d'olio. Un buon profumo d'argan si spanse nel piccolo ambiente rivestito di legno. Se ne versò un po' sulla mano e la fece scivolare tra i loro corpi, andando a frizionare il sesso del suo giovane amante, insieme al suo.

Un gemito roco sfuggì a Simone, mentre mordeva la clavicola di Ivan.

«Piccolo vampiro lussurioso» rise Ivan, dandogli una sberla sul sedere e rovesciandolo sotto di sé.

Giannelli si trovò a ridere e ad avvinghiare le gambe attorno alla vita di Ivan, mentre la mano dell'altro andava ad ungere l'intimo anello di muscoli tra le sue natiche.

Un dito scivolò delicatamente dentro di lui, mentre Simone si contorceva sotto il suo tocco.

Era così insolita, quasi fastidiosa quell'invasione ma, con un perfetto sincronismo, le dita di Ivan gli afferrarono il sesso, sfregandolo con perizia, e gli affondarono nel corpo, preparandolo per accoglierlo.

Le palpebre di Simone tremarono, socchiuse, mentre rovesciava indietro la testa. Era suo. Voleva essere tutto suo.

«Dimmi che ti piace... Dimmi che lo vuoi.» ordinò Ivan sulla sua bocca.

«Sì. Ivan sì, ti prego...» implorò senza pudore, mentre due e poi tre dita entravano e uscivano da lui.

Così, abbandonato tra le sue braccia, le labbra gonfie dai baci e dai morsi, Simone era indecente. Così giovane, bello e innocente da ispirare le voglie più lascive.

Le mani gli tremavano quando Ivan strappò la bustina del preservativo e lo indossò. Inumidì la mano con un altro po' d'olio e lo fece scorrere sull'apertura dell'amante, prima di prepararsi a varcarne la soglia.

Il giocatore lo afferrò meglio per le cosce muscolose e si spinse in lui, strappandogli un gemito. 

Per un attimo rimasero entrambi sospesi in bilico tra il piacere e il dolore.

Il corpo di Simone era così stretto e caldo. Lo percepiva palpitargli attorno mentre lo accoglieva.

Poco alla volta si adattarono l'uno all'altro e Ivan osò spingersi in avanti. E poi ancora e ancora.

Vagamente udiva lontano la voce di Simone lamentarsi e poi gemere di piacere, implorando il suo nome. Implorandolo di non fermarsi.

Il volto stravolto dal piacere. Lo voleva. Lo voleva sempre di più.

Affondando in lui, Ivan si chinò a baciargli la bocca. Il respiro che si spezzava mentre con la spinta dei muscoli del bacino sbatteva contro le sue natiche. Uno, due, dieci, venti volte. Sempre più veloce, stringendo i denti come durante una partita.

«Ivan!» lo pregò. Giannelli si aggrappò ai suoi avambracci, gettando indietro la testa. Aperto per lui. La mano che andava ad appagare il suo sesso eccitato.

Brevi mugolii di piacere mentre piccole perle candide sgorgavano dal suo membro.

Premendo le dita nella pelle di Ivan, il ragazzo iniziò a seguire le spinte del suo capitano, assecondando quel movimento. 

E all'improvviso fu tutto perfetto. Come un passaggio veloce all'indietro, fatto senza guardarsi ma sapendo che l'altro era lì per lui. Solo per lui.

Solo per lui.

Simone inarcò la schiena e il suo corpo esplose in un fiotto bianco come la schiuma di uno spumante.

Ivan lo seguì poco dopo, abbandonandosi nelle sue braccia prima di chiudere gli occhi, esausto.

***


	4. Capitolo 4

**CAPITOLO 4**

  


**DOMENICA 11/08/2019 – Bari – Centro benessere del ritiro azzurro**

  


Aprì gli occhi, trovandosi rannicchiato accanto a un corpo caldo. Delle dita gentili gli stavano accarezzando i capelli castani. 

«Ciao...» mormorò all'uomo davanti a lui. 

Ivan gli sorrise: «Ciao.» I capelli biondi che gli cadevano a onde sulla fronte invece che nella solita cresta ben acconciata.

Gli occhi azzurri erano concentrati solo su di lui.

Simone sorrise posando la testa su quel torace dipinto, stringendosi meglio a lui.

«... E così hai voluto sedurmi?» chiese Ivan.

Il festeggiato della sera sospirò soddisfatto: «Era tanto che volevo farlo. Già da Rio, se devo dire la verità» ammise, attirando la sua completa attenzione: «Ma tu eri sposato e con i bambini, e sembravi felice. Ho cercato di ignorare quello che provavo ma... Stavolta ho deciso che dovevo almeno dirtelo.»

«Eri innamorato di me già da Rio?!» ripeté Zaytsev, spaesato.

Simone gli passò i polpastrelli sul torace: «Non è successo subito ma poco alla volta. Poi mi sono reso conto che i tuoi commenti, i tuoi abbracci per le nostre giocate, per me, erano diversi da quelli degli altri. Tu... Mi emozionavi.» s'imbarazzò nel rivelare quella verità.

Le gambe avvinghiate in quel caldo abbraccio dei loro corpi nudi.

«Scusa ma... E la tua ragazza?» domandò lo Zar. 

Tutti avevano visto su Instagram le foto di loro abbracciati, con tanto di dichiarazioni d'amore.

«Selly?» il più giovane fece spallucce: «É un'amica. Le ho chiesto di fingere di essere la mia ragazza perché non volevo essere l'unico strano. Lei si faceva pubblicità come modella e le fan mi assillavano di meno.»

«Strano?»

«Innamorato di te.» riuscì a ripetergli anche da non ubriaco. E dopo essere riuscito a rivelarglielo si sentì meglio. Più libero. «Io ti amo.»

La mano di Ivan non smise di accarezzargli il fianco spigoloso. Gli ci volle qualche secondo per assimilare quelle parole. _Innamorato di te. _Poi si piegò a baciargli la fronte. «Non avresti dovuto mentirmi per tutto questo tempo. Deve essere stata dura.»

Simone sfregò la guancia contro la sua spalla e lo baciò piano sul collo. «Quando vedevo le foto di te coi bambini, pensavo che non ti avrei mai fatto del male. Che l'unica cosa che importava era vederti felice. Il resto l'avrei sopportato.»

Ivan se lo strinse addosso: «E ora invece? Cosa è successo?»

«Ho parlato con Matteo. Non so se lui abbia capito, ma un giorno si è seduto accanto a me e mi ha detto: _Sai, è difficile essere sempre fedeli a sé stessi, ma non farlo vuol dire avere la testa concentrata a coprire le proprie bugie. E noi con la tua testa dobbiamo andare a Tokyo._»

Malgrado la sua giovane età Simone era il "regista" della nazionale. La testa pensate in campo. L'orologiaio che attivava tutti i meccanismi della squadra. E la squadra doveva funzionare come un ingranaggio perfetto per vincere. Ognuno doveva dare il massimo.

«Ho capito che dovevo parlartene. A costo di rovinare tutto. A costo di non venir convocato alle olimpiadi con voi.» A costo del mio cuore, voleva aggiungere, ma lo guardò solo negli occhi e lasciò quel pensiero come sospeso tra loro.

Ivan sostenne il suo sguardo. 

Aveva sempre saputo di avere davanti un ragazzo speciale. Un ragazzo con le contropalle; capace di tenere la testa a posto anche nei momenti più tesi di una partita. Capace di girare il verso di una partita solo con una sua decisione.

Dopo quelle parole coraggiose sapeva anche di avere davanti un uomo consapevole delle sue scelte. Un uomo che aveva sofferto anni pur di lasciarlo al sicuro nella sua vita. Aveva posto la felicità di lui al primo posto. Era stata una scelta... Toccante.

Dal fianco risalì con le dita lungo il suo braccio, fino a toccargli il dorso della mano. Subito le loro dita s'intrecciarono insieme in un gioco di carezze.

«Non dovresti ascoltare tutte le manfrine che propina Teuzzo» rise.

Lo sentì irrigidirsi accanto a lui. 

Era vero che avevano fatto sesso insieme ma non voleva dire che tra loro ci fosse qualcosa di più che un'innegabile intesa sessuale.

Simone s'incupì e rimase zitto. In attesa.

«Ma sono contento che l'hai fatto.» disse Zaytsev, baciandogli una guancia: «Oggi vinceremo la partita contro la Serbia» dichiarò senza il minimo dubbio. «Poi, vuoi venire a conoscere mio padre?»

Di tutto quello che si era aspettato, Simone certo non aveva immaginato quella risposta. Sgranò gli occhi perplesso. Conoscere il miglior palleggiatore russo, più volte premiato campione del mondo e oro olimpico?!

«Certo! Mi farebbe piacere.»

«E i bambini. Sono sicuro che Sasha ti adorerà. E ti farà impazzire...» sorrise. Un sorriso caldo che gli illuminava il viso nella debole luce di quella sauna. Un sorriso come di benvenuto.

Simone non comprese subito il significato di quell'invito. Il padre, i figli... Le cose più importanti per lui. 

Voleva forse dire che... Avrebbe fatto parte della sua famiglia?

Gli si inumidirono gli occhi mentre esclamava: «Si!» gettandosi ancora di più tra le sue braccia.

Sarebbe stato difficile rovesciare tutto il loro mondo per stare insieme ma, volevano provare.

Zaytsev lo strinse forte tra le braccia con un sospiro sereno. «Anche perché mi hai fatto ammattire con tutti quei bacini!...»

«Eh?»

«In questi giorni temevo di dovere farmi dare dei pantaloncini di una taglia più grande.»

Giannelli ridacchiò capendo cosa intendesse. 

L'attrazione tra loro era innegabile.

Con un colpo di reni lo spinse sotto di sé e gli salì a cavalcioni sulle cosce nude. Si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca, esclamando: «Ne sono contento. Perché ho portato due preservativi e ho intenzione di usarli entrambi!»

Quelle parole strapparono un sorriso compiaciuto al più grande.

L'opposto gli posò i grandi palmi delle mani sui fianchi in modo possessivo: «Però metti la sveglia sul cellulare perché oggi abbiamo la partita ed è meglio che poi dormiamo un po in un letto vero.»

Simone assentì deciso: «Va bene Capitano!»

***


	5. Capitolo 5

**CAPITOLO 5**

  


**DOMENICA 11/08/2019 – Bari - Italia-Serbia**

  


Ivan aveva detto che quella partita l'avrebbero vinta. Forse fu per la loro convinzione, o forse per la gioia che Simone sprizzava durante il gioco, ma la partita più temuta, quella contro la fortissima Serbia, fu un sogno. 

Tutti i membri dell'Italvolley giocavano come in sincrono, da squadra perfetta. Furono capaci di salvare qualsiasi pallone, per poi buttarlo giù al di là della rete, grazie alle _pipe_ magiche di Juantorena e alle schiacciate potenti di Zaytsev. Tutto passando per le mani d'oro di Giannelli; e quel gioco perfetto permise al palleggiatore di murare, schiacciare, lanciarsi in splendide giocate proprio davanti agli occhi della sua famiglia.

Quando cadde l'ultimo pallone a loro favore, Simone corse ad abbracciare i compagni, per poi scoppiare in lacrime per aver conquistato, di nuovo, il permesso di sognare. Sognare un'olimpiade. Sognare una vita con accanto l'uomo di cui si era innamorato.

Chissà poi quanto sarebbero andati lontano... Ma per il momento tutto era perfetto. E se lo godeva così, ridendo, mentre stringeva la bambola portafortuna giapponese accanto a Ivan e agli altri compagni.

Dopo le foto e le molte interviste di rito risalì, euforico, le scalinate dove era seduto il pubblico e andò ad abbracciare suo padre: «Hai visto papà?!» esclamò: «Ce l'abbiamo fatta!»

Paolo Giannelli lo strinse forte: «Sei stato bravissimo!» 

Anche la madre di Simone, la sorella Martina, e la fidanzata Selly erano lì con lui ad applaudirlo.

«Qualcuno qui è felice come una Pasqua!» rise la sorella maggiore: «Non dirmelo: alla fine con Ivan...?» 

Simone le diede un bacio sulla guancia e le fece un sorriso soddisfatto come un gatto.

La maggiore dei due Giannelli capì tutto: «Immaginavo. Con te c'entra sempre Ivan!» poi gli scattò una foto a quella faccia stravolta: «Devi portarcelo a casa per cena uno di questi giorni» ammiccò.

Simone l'abbracciò forte. Adorava sua sorella maggiore e lei era l'unica in famiglia a cui aveva rivelato tutto.

Da sopra la spalla di Martina vide Selly che lo guardava. Si conoscevano fin dal liceo, e praticamente era la sua migliore amica.

Udendo le parole che si erano scambiati, gli fece un cenno con la testa.

Separandosi da Martina, Giannelli le andò vicino: «Mi spiace Selly io...»

Lei agitò in aria le mani ben curate: «Non c'è problema. Avevamo fatto un accordo chiaro ad entrambi. É andata bene finché è durato, no?» poi lo abbracciò: «Spero che ti farà felice» affermò con un po' di rimpianto.

Martina si piantò le mani sui fianchi: «Lo spero altrimenti dirgli che lo picchieremo noi!»

Il da poco ventitreenne rise e strinse entrambe insieme. Non vedeva l'ora di invitare Ivan a quella cena a casa della sua famiglia!

***

  



	6. Capitolo 6

**CAPITOLO 6**

  


**Spoleto**

  


L'automobile si fermò davanti a una bella villetta, con un ampio giardino, poco fuori Spoleto. Ivan spense il motore, e i due giocatori uscirono dal veicolo e camminarono fino all'ingresso. Si fermarono davanti alla porta.

«Pronto?» chiese Ivan, cercando la sua mano.

«Pronto.» rispose Giannelli sicuro.

Ivan si protese a baciarlo sulla bocca, stringendogli forte le dita, poi si chinò a suonare il campanello.

«Ivan! Vieni entra» Ad aprire venne sua madre Irina Pozdnjakova, e Zaytsev l'abbracciò: «Ciao mamma!»

«E chi abbiamo qui?»

Giannelli non ebbe il tempo di rispondere alla donna perché dalla porta che dava sul giardino emerse il padre di Ivan.

Vjaceslav Zaytsev era ancora un uomo imponente malgrado fosse alto solo un metro e ottanta centimetri. La testa calva, i baffi e lo sguardo gelido da russo vecchia maniera.

Vedendo la cresta bionda del figlio se ne uscì con: «Ah sei qui.» e non aggiunse altro. Neppure sulle loro vittorie a Bari.

Ivan non se la prese: «Ciao papà.» salutò con freddezza.

«E chi hai portato?» Il sessantasettenne palleggiatore squadrò Simone.

Il giovane bolzanino gli tese la mano con un sorriso: «Sono Simone Giannelli, piacere di conoscerla signor Zaytsev.»

«Ah sei l'alzatore.» e lo disse come una sentenza, studiandolo tutto.

Simone sostenne la sua occhiata indagatrice senza agitazione. «Si, signore.»

Non gli disse che era onorato di conoscerlo. Non gli chiese delle sue vittorie in Russia; fu solo discreto ed educato. Si piegò verso il padre di Ivan nel stringergli la mano.

Fu strano perché Vjaceslav Zaytsev invece di lasciargli la mano gliela trattenne, rigirandosela tra le sue.

Giannelli lo lasciò fare.

«Papà!» protestò Ivan intuendo che stava analizzandogli anatomicamente quelle grandi mani. «Simo è un mio ospite. Non sta facendo un provino per una squadra!»

Il genitore lo ignorò bellamente, toccando i pollici e seguendo il gioco dei tendini di Giannelli con i polpastrelli. Dopo un lungo momento parve soddisfatto e lo lasciò libero. «Hai buone mani.» 

Era la prima volta che Ivan udiva suo padre fare un complimento a qualcuno. Sorprendendo anche la moglie, Vjaceslav chiese al ragazzo del Trentino volley: «Vuoi fare qualche palleggio?»

«Volentieri signor Zaytsev.» rispose Simone.

Ivan quasi lasciò cadere il mestolo con cui stava assaggiando la cena della madre: «Non sei obbligato» s'intromise il figlio, cercando di proteggere l'amante, memore delle sgridate del padre per ogni minimo errore in alzata.

«Non ficcanasare Ivan! Piuttosto aiuta tua madre con la cena.» ordinò il padre e sparì nel giardino con Simone.

Povero Giannelli che non conosceva suo padre, e che lo seguì innocentemente come una pecora al macello. 

Ivan masticò amaro. Suo padre aveva sempre quel modo di fare supponente con lui, come fosse ancora un bambino, che lo irritava. Avrebbe voluto non sottoporre il compagno di squadra a quel test.

Per un po' aiutò la madre a tagliare le verdure per la sua saporita zuppa in stile russo, ma gli occhi andavano continuamente alla porta a vetri. Nel giardino dietro casa avevano ricreato un mini campo da volleyball con tanto di rete ad altezza regolamentare.

Irina Pozdniakova era una donna concreta e abituata alla durezza del marito, per questo non badò ai battibecchi dei familiari e riprese a parlare col secondogenito: «Siete stati bravi a Bari.»

«Grazie.» rispose distrattamente lui.

«Così andrai a un'altra olimpiade.»

Da fuori giungeva il suono della palla che rimbalzava a terra, e il trentenne si concentrò più su quel rumore che sulla voce della madre.

Il tempo sembrava non scorrere più mentre Simone era fuori.

Notando l'ansia sul volto del figlio, Irina disse: «Vi abbiamo visto giocare.»

Ivan la guardò sorpreso: «Ci avete guardato in tv?»

Prima che potesse rispondere Simone e Vjaceslav rientrarono in casa. Il pallone giallo blu tra le mani.

Il compagno aveva i capelli castani appiccicati sulla fronte dal sudore, come dopo un duro allenamento. 

Ivan gli andò incontro e gli sfiorò le mani: «Stai bene?» Il genitore non ci andava mai leggero quando si trattava di pallavolo. «Papà! Ti ho detto che Simone è un ospite! Non puoi trattarlo come uno dei ragazzini che alleni.» ringhiò.

«Ivan Vjaceslavovic taci.» lo azzittì il papà, chiamandolo col nome completo russo.

Ivan stava per ribattere con male parole quando Giannelli gli andò vicino e gli mise una mano sul braccio: «Non è successo nulla. Ivan sta tranquillo. Tuo padre è stato così cortese da farmi vedere alcune tecniche.» 

La mano gli scivolò lungo il braccio, andando ad accarezzargli le nocche con le dita.

Per rasserenare i propri famigliari Irina chiese: «Vi fermate per cena vero?»

Il figlio le sorrise grato per l'invito.

Vjaceslav guardò i due ospiti. Forse per il figlio era un vecchio bacchettone ma aveva occhio per i dettagli; non si diventa il miglior palleggiatore al mondo senza averlo. Così non gli sfuggì il modo con cui Ivan aveva difeso Giannelli. Né lo sguardo sognante con cui il ragazzetto di Bolzano fissava il figlio in viso, come se fosse la persona più bella del mondo. Senza contare che si stavano ancora tenendo per mano, agganciati tramite un dito solo, eppure ancora in contatto.

«Non mi dai mai retta Ivan Vjaceslavovic, ma di una cosa non ti si può accusare: ed è di non avere buon gusto.»

I due giocatori dell'Italvolley attesero, perplessi, che il vecchio continuasse.

«L'hai avuto nello scegliere Ashling e l'hai ora nella scelta di Simone.»

Giannelli sbiancò ed avvampò al contempo. La mano di Ivan che se lo tirava vicino per proteggerlo, e darsi forza. 

Non negò e per il genitore fu abbastanza: «Ne hai già parlato con i bambini e tua moglie?»

«Non ancora» ammise Ivan: «Andremo da lei domani. Papà noi...»

Il russo tagliò corto: «Avanti dai una mano a tua madre ad apparecchiare la cena.» gli ordinò, mentre si rivolgeva all'altro: «Simone, vuoi vedere le nostre medaglie?»

«Ne sarei felice, signor Zaytsev!»

Era incredibile; quella scena era incredibile. 

Aveva appena "quasi" detto a suo padre che avrebbe lasciato la moglie per mettersi con un ragazzo e il genitore non aveva fatto una piega perché Giannelli gli piaceva. Aveva visto subito il suo talento. Ma con Simone tutto era straordinario, perché Simone sapeva tirar fuori il meglio da chiunque. Persino da suo padre. 

Anche per questo lo amava.

***


	7. Capitolo 7

**CAPITOLO 7**

  


**Modena**

Ivan Zaytsev varcò la soglia di casa trascinando il trolley della Nazionale dietro di sè. Sentendolo entrare Sasha, il figlio maggiore di cinque anni, gettò un urlo: «Papà!!!» e gli corse incontro lanciandoglisi tra le braccia.

Ivan lo afferrò al volo prima che cadesse per terra. «Pestifero!!» rispose felice.

Vedendoli era impossibile non riconoscere la parentela tra i due: Sasha era la versione in miniatura e meno muscolosa dello Zar, ma aveva la stessa espressione da discolo del padre. Capelli biondissimi e occhi azzurri.

«Pa-pà» sbrodolò la sua secondogenita Sienna, trottolando fino da lui sulle gambette malferme di una bimba di tre anni.

«Principessa!» la salutò lui, chinandosi a raccogliere entrambi i bambini tra le braccia.

I due figlioletti lo riempirono di baci.

«Ah sei tornato» gli disse la moglie, entrando nel salotto ed andando ad abbracciarlo: «Nausicaa si è appena addormentata.»

Ivan s'incupì nel salutarla e lei dovette leggergli qualcosa in volto perché subito disse: «Cosa c'è? Che succede Ivan?»

Un'ombra si stagliò sulla porta a vetri e timidamente vi rimase.

Ashling Cara Sirocchi, la moglie dello Zar, lo riconobbe: «Giannelli?!» poi guardò il marito: «Lui cosa fa qui?» 

L'opposto spesso invitava a casa i compagni di squadra ma, Giannelli non era mai stato uno di questi ospiti. Non erano neppure della stessa squadra in superlega.

Simone avrebbe preferito essere ovunque tranne che lì in quel momento, ma era una situazione che dovevano affrontare, e insieme sarebbe stata più facile.

Lentamente lo Zar si alzò e diede una pacca sul sederino a Sasha: «Perchè non vai a giocare a palla fuori con Simone?»

L'ometto mise il broncio: «Ma è bravo?» sbuffò. Ivan gli scompigliò i capelli: «Vedrai.»

Fidandosi del padre e intuendo dallo sguardo della madre che era meglio sparire, Sasha prese la manina a Sienna e disse: «Vieni! Facciamo vedere a questo signore come si gioca.» e aveva lo stesso piglio strafottente e sicuro del padre.

Simone trattenne un sorriso e lo seguì fuori in giardino, lasciando solo Ivan.

Ashling incrociò le braccia al petto e sbottò: «Che ci fa Giannelli qui? E perché hai quella faccia da cane bastonato? Che hai combinato?» 

Ivan aveva sempre apprezzato il caratterino della biondissima moglie. Grazie alla estrema schiettezza di entrambi, erano andati subito d'accordo.

Lei non gli diede neppure il tempo di parlare: «Non dirmelo! No, non dirmelo: tu e lui?...»

Ivan boccheggiò sorpreso: «Come l'hai?...»

Ashling sfuriò agitando le mani: «È ovvio! È sempre stato ovvio per me che avevi un debole per lui. Degli altri parlavi come tuoi compagni di squadra ma di lui, di Giannelli, lo definivi con dei nomignoli di apprezzamento:  _ Quel ragazzino bravissimo. Il ragazzo geniale. _ Mi avevi sempre dato da pensare ma, non credevo che osassi portarmelo in casa! E con quella faccia poi!»

Lui non sapeva che espressione indossava ma, un po' si sentiva colpevole: «Ash, io e lui...»

Non l'aveva mai vista tacere, neanche durante i dolori del parto, ma quando comprese che i suoi timori erano veri, rimase in silenzio, incapace di parlare. 

Per un lungo istante rimasero entrambi immobili, poi lei colmò la distanza tra loro e gli mollò un sonoro ceffone. «Sei un bastardo Ivan!»

Lui espirò con la guancia dolorante: «È stato solo a Bari, Ash! Non ti ho tradito prima. È successo d'improvviso.»

La donna gli voltò le spalle e imboccò il corridoio: «Col cazzo! E lo porti già qui con te?! Dalla tua famiglia?!»

Lo Zar la seguì in camera da letto: «Sono attratto da lui, e insieme siamo sempre stati bene. Ash... Credo di essere innamorato di lui.»

Lei aprì l'armadio e tirò fuori una valigia. Con un gesto rabbioso l'aprì e la gettò sul letto. Poi andò a picchiettargli un dito sul torace: «Col cavolo che  _ credi  _ Ivan. Sei innamorato cotto di lui, altrimenti non l'avresti portato qui a conoscere i bambini!»

Tutto si poteva dire dell'opposto tranne che non fosse un padre affettuoso. Adorava i suoi bambini.

Lui non rispose.

«L'hai portato a conoscere tuo padre?» domandò lei. Quell'incontro era stato il gesto che aveva sancito la loro unione ufficiale. Per quanto Ivan dicesse di non volere dipendere dal genitore, la sua opinione era essenziale. Compiacere il padre era sempre stato il suo sogno più segreto. Per questo motivo quando le rispose di si, la donna si sentì crollare il mondo addosso. 

Quindi quel tradimento non era stata solo una sbandata (erotica) per un compagno. Entrambi i due uomini avevano intenzioni terribilmente serie.

Fu come se un macigno le fosse crollato addosso, rallentando tutto il suo mondo. Senza vedere quello che faceva, raccolse, piegò, e mise nella valigia alcuni suoi vestiti, nel silenzio più profondo. Lo fece per più abiti prima di riuscire a digerire quanto accaduto e riprendere in mano il suo orgoglio.

«I bambini staranno con me, per ora, e quando sei in viaggio.»

Ivan fece per protestare ma, aveva un senso. «Va bene.» Dovevano prima sistemarsi e vedere come andava ad abitare insieme. Assentì.

Per fortuna Nausicaa, la piccola nata da pochi mesi (concessione letteraria dell'autore. Nausicaa è in realtà nata dopo Bari. n.d.a), dormiva ancora.

«Andrò dai miei per un po'» continuò Ashling chiudendo la sua valigia e iniziando una seconda per i bambini. «Poi parleremo della casa.»

Vedendola in lacrime, Ivan le posò una mano sulla spalla: «Non ti avrei mai voluto far del male Ash. Mi spiace.»

Lei sbuffò, iniziando a piangere copiosamente. Tanto che lui la prese tra le braccia per consolarla: «Davvero Ash. Ti vorrò sempre bene. Sei la madre dei miei bambini.»

Malgrado non volesse farsi consolare, la donna accettò il suo abbraccio. Detestava perderlo perché gli voleva ancora bene, e anche perché erano sempre stati una coppia affiatata; ma la vita va avanti. «Ivan... Vaffanculo!»

Riempirlo di improperi la aiutò a calmarsi: «Tu e quel bel Lolito di Giannelli!»

A Zaytsev scappò una risatina. Non sapeva neppure quanto ci aveva preso.

Lei si separò e gli mollò un pugno sul braccio: «Due stronzi! L'ho sempre detto che quei cazzo di ritiri di soli uomini eccitati, per mesi da soli, vi fanno male!»

Un'altra risata e un altro pugno. «Ahio!» si lamentò il marito, massaggiandosi l'avambraccio.

Stavolta fu lei ad essere soddisfatta, e a sorridere. Si voltò verso il coniuge e disse: «Se cambiassi idea sai dove trovarmi. E scordati che smetta di farti da manager!» 

«Non te l'ho chiesto.» 

Compiaciuta di sè stessa, tornò alla valigia e continuò a sistemarla fin quando Sasha non corse dentro la stanza facendo palleggiare un pallone sopra la testa. 

«Guarda papà! Simone mi ha fatto imparare a giocare come il nonno!» affermò il bambino felicissimo.

Giannelli, con in braccio Sienna, osò affacciarsi in camera da letto. Non disse nulla ma il suo sguardo cercò Ivan. Era preoccupato.

Zaytsev sorrise ad entrambi gli uomini della sua vita. «Bravo. Nonno sarà felice» disse al bimbo, ammirando però Simone.

Era certo che avrebbe conquistato subito il cuore dei suoi figli. Succedeva con chiunque lo incontrasse. Ne rimaneva incantato, come Sienna che gli teneva la testolina sulla spalla, cingendogli il collo.

Era una sua prerogativa essere amato da tutti. E ora sarebbe stato solo suo.

Quel pensiero gli riempì il cuore di felicità.

Ashling raccolse le valigie e si bloccò davanti al palleggiatore. Lo fissò a lungo in viso, occhi negli occhi, poi dichiarò: «Vedi di badare a Ivan! È una testa matta e ha bisogno di una guida salda. E poi se lo fai soffrire, io ti distruggo!» lo minacciò. Chiara e limpida.

Il bolzanino deglutì a vuoto, ma non distolse lo sguardo: «Lo farò.»

«Bene. Andiamo bambini. Andiamo a trovare i nonni!» ordinò, andando a portare le valigie in auto, prima di passare a prendere il passeggino per Nausicaa.

Ivan e Simone le diedero una mano, in silenzio.

Sistemarono tutto e tutti i bimbi in auto prima che Ivan le raccomandasse: «Chiamami per ogni cosa.»

Lei lo abbracciò velocemente e con rimpianto: «Anche tu!» poi fece un cenno con la testa a Simone e salì in automobile, lasciandoli soli.

Il grande passo era stato fatto.

***


	8. Capitolo 8 - Epilogo

**CAPITOLO 8 - EPILOGO**

  


**Modena \- In un hotel**

  


Dormire nel letto che Ivan aveva condiviso con Ashling non andava a nessuno dei due ragazzi. Per questo avevano deciso di prendere una camera in un hotel, per quella sera. Tanto avevano ancora pronte le valigie di Bari, ed erano abituati a stare in albergo.

La stanza era una bella suite elegante sui colori del bianco e del pastello che aveva la vista sui tetti di Modena; ma Ivan e Simone non ne apprezzarono il mobilio, fatta eccezione per il bagno e per il letto matrimoniale. 

Dopo una cena in una pizzeria della città, si erano subito buttati a letto, esausti da quella settimana emotivamente soverchiante.

Per via del gran caldo, avevano lasciato socchiusa la finestra del terrazzo e, alla delicata luce delle stelle di agosto, le tende di lino svolazzavano piano.

Le dita di Simone s'intrecciarono a quelle del suo Zar, mentre se ne stavano abbracciati nel letto. La testa bruna del giocatore di Trento posata sul torace dell'amante, in silenzio.

«...Sei pentito?»

Un attimo di silenzio, poi Ivan scosse la cresta bionda: «No. Doveva essere fatto perché a Bari hai rotto il mio guscio.» E Ivan non era tipo da vivere due vite mentendo alla moglie per andare da un amante. La sua schietta onestà era una qualità che Giannelli amava.

«E poi come potrei avere dubbi dopo che hai conquistato anche mio padre?! Sai che sei l'unico a cui ha fatto toccare la sua medaglia d'oro?! Non la faceva toccare neanche a noi.»

Il ventitreenne gli baciò il petto, appena sopra il tatuaggio e disse: «Sai cosa mi ha detto tuo padre prima di andarcene?»

«Quando ti ha preso in disparte?»

«Si. Mi ha detto che così qualcuno insegnerà a Sasha a palleggiare!» rise, mentre lo Zar s'imbronciava. L'unica cosa che importava al genitore era creare una dinastia di palleggiatori.

«Tuo padre ti vuole molto bene. A modo suo ma ti vuole bene Ivan. E mi ha detto di starti vicino perché la nostra sarà una strada dura da affrontare, specie quando lo saprà la stampa.»

L'opposto gli sfregò la barba bionda contro la fronte in una carezza ruvida: «E lo farai?»

«Sempre.» rispose sicuro, sporgendosi a baciarlo sulla bocca.

Ivan gli cinse la vita con un braccio: «Bene. Perché dobbiamo parlare di dove abiteremo.»

«Vuoi vivere con me?!» si sorprese Giannelli. Stava accadendo tutto così in fretta. Ivan non aveva mezze misure!

«Non vorrai farmi patire come un fidanzatino?! Non ho più l'età per queste cose. E poi non potrei più fare a meno del tuo delizioso culetto.» scherzò, mordicchiandogli un'orecchia.

Simone rise felice: «Tu giochi a Modena, io a Trento. Qualche idea?» dopo qualche discussione si accordarono su una città comoda per entrambi.

Ivan prese il suo smartphone e insieme si misero a spulciare gli annunci immobiliari. Ne segnarono un paio.

«Possiamo andare a vederli domani, se ti va.»

Simone annuì sbadigliando. Era troppo felice per protestare, ed era pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi prova con Ivan al suo fianco.

«Come vuoi amore.» sbadigliò, chiudendo gli occhi sul suo petto.

Bastò un attimo per sentirlo ronfare teneramente aggrappato a lui.

Ivan lo scrutò sorpreso. Crollava sempre così? Come un bambino innocente? Era buffo! E terribilmente bello ed eccitante.

Lo baciò sulla fronte. «Buonanotte, amore mio.»

***


End file.
